What have I gotten myself into
by kimloveslife92
Summary: Isabelle is a girl who just moved to Gotham for many e is associated with certain types of people that have made a target to the Joker.He kidnaps her but things go his way and he kills her or do they go a whole different way.
1. Chapter 1

Isabelle was watching her daughter, Elizabeth play in the playground she knew the neighborhood that she lived in wasn't one of the best but she was okay with that. She knew that it would get dark soon and that's when all the criminals would come out she knew better than to stay out with her daughter late.

"Come on Elizabeth its time to go" she told her daughter.

"But mama.." Elizabeth whined

"Come on its getting late, what has your dad told you about being late at night" she asked

She groaned and then spoke,

"That its dangerous" she mumbled and started walking to the apartment with her mom.

"Momma is dad ever gonna be home to tuck me into bed" she said as she went into her bed. Isabelle looked at her daughter with guilt in her eyes

"If he could be here he would he just -" she started but was disrupted by her daughter

"Working" she finished. Belle look at her daughter and frowned

"At least I got you mommy" she said holding onto her necklace,the one her mom gave her with a picture of them two smiling.

" Me too night munchkin I love u I'm gonna go check on aunt Marie and aunt Jasmine is here,I'll be back" she said then left

"I'll be back if I'm not back by 10 lock the door don't answer to no one angel has the key so be careful" she said

" I know mom" Jasmine said as Isabelle left and gave her the finger then leaving to her friends apartment.

"Knock knock" she said as her friend opened the door.

"Hey Marie how's the baby" she said as Marie rubbed her belly happily.

"Im good how are you" Marie said sitting dad wn while life king at her friend.

"I'm OK Elizabeth is too She misses Angel though" she said

"What about you"

"I don't miss him like I use to miss him.I miss my daughter's father so I'll always love him but I already told him I can't be with someone who isn't here for his daughter and continues to try to put me in the middle between him and I want to be wanted, I want to feel again I thought angel could make feel but he can't how can he he's more focused on the Angels and criminals then me I want to be someone's not just "The mother" of the Angels.I love them and I Love how they are slowly helping clean up the streets" she said as tears fell from her eyes.

"I understand Steve is the same just-"

"He comes home to be with you and this baby" she said making Marie sigh.

" I'm sorry. I'm happy for you I really am I gotta go bye Marie be careful" she said leaving

"You be careful too" she said closing the door then locking it.

Isabelle realized she stayed later than she thought all because she was talking about Angel the man she once loved. She looked up at the sky and saw the batman sign in the sky and sigh "Angels probably with batman right now" she thought to herself. Isabelle had recently moved to Gotham because of many one would would think of moving to Gotham because of the crime rates.

She almost made it home when she heard some men who were throwing and hitting things around them she rolled her eyes and kept on walking one of them called her,

"Hey pretty lady what you doing walking around alone" he said walking towards her

"Bite me" she said walking but got pulled back from her arm she turned around and glared at him.

"Keep your damn hands off me" she said and shoved her arm back and started walking

"I didn't say you could leave" he said making her sigh and then he grabbed her by her arm and made her head bud him and him grab his head

"Ouch you little bitch" he said and took a swing at her she ducked in reflex and struck him in the jaw then in the temple and then in the nose making him bleed then kneed him in the groin making the other man run towards them which made her run off but one man tackled her down and grabbed her by her hair making he wince and yell out in pain but she still try to hit him, they pushed her on her knees and put her hands behind her as the man she hit, hit her in the jaw over and over again making her nose start to bleed and he gave her a black eye.

"That's what you get whore" he said grabbing her hair making her face him

"You hit like a little bitch" she said then spat blood at him.

"Well well what do we have here" A voice said making all of the men freeze and release her go making her fall. she looked up and saw the one and only Joker. She looked at him intensely studying his features he had greenish greasy hair that looked like it was dyed, had white paint over his face and black paint where his eyes are making his green eye become darker and the scars that he's known for she looked at them and studied them he has red paint covering His lips and the scars making a big smile. The scars were what really caught her attention she wanted to touch them but she knew that was a bad idea.

She then looked at what he was wearing a in a purple suit, a blue hexagon patterned dress shirt, and a green vest, he had a tie on which was a collaboration of different colors of green and orange, he had a pair of purple gloves. He eyed her and they made eye contact for a moment until he turned his gaze away from her and went back to paying attention to his man.

"Anyone want to tell me what was going on" he said walking in a circle around them as they all stayed silent. Isabelle got up and wiped her nose

"One of your man didn't know how to keep his hands to himself do when he got his ass beat your other man came to rescue him but he needs some work, he hits like a bitch" she said walking towards him and kicked him in the face making him fall over in pain.

"I'm going to remember you" she whispered to him as he was holding his nose.

They all looked at her including the Joker he looked her with eyes full of interest and amusement, he started laughing and looked at the man in pain.

" I knew one day you'd mess with The wrong uh lady" he said licking his lips then looked at her making her look away.

"I'd love to stay boys but I have to go"she said about to walk off.

"The party's just begun,doll" he said taking a gun out stopping her

"I really am not the party type but thanks anyways" she said walking away.

"You wouldn't want anything to happen to your dear daughter now would you" he said making her turn

"Don't you dare touch her" she hissed

"Then come on sweetheart" he said lifting his arm as escorting her she looked at her apartment which was a few feet away.

"I'll go with you and do whatever you want..?just don't hurt my daughter" she said looking at him.

"Deal and I'm a man of my word" he said as she linked her arms with his then looked back to the apartment one last time then kept on looking straight and walked with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Isabelle was taken into a van and then was blindfolded and dragged into the front seat.

"How am I suppose to get my seat belt on if I'm blindfolded" she said looking around trying to find the seatbelt.

" Not my problem" the Joker said laughing while driving and took a big turn making her go slide all over the van.

"Could you at least drive descent" she screeched As he kept on driving crazy then stomped on the breaks hard making Isabelle go flying to the front of the van hitting her head.

"Son of a bitch" she mumbled.

"We're here" he yelled happily.

One of his men took her into a house and then sat her down onto a soft cushion which she assumed was a bed. She took the blindfold off and saw she was indeed on a bed

"At least I'm not locked up in some damn cage again" she mumbled then heard the door open and saw the Joker walk in.

"Comfy isn't it" he said as she looked away from him ,refusing to make eye contact.

"It's not the worst" she mumbled as he just stared at her.

"Why am I here,I'm no one special just an ordinary girl" she said looking at him.

"Is that so" he said as she continued to look away.

"I know who you are and your association with The Angels" he said as she kept quiet.

"You mean a lot to them don't you. I just got out of Arkham and I find out the bats has gotten help from a certain gang that's why I took you" he said walking slowly towards her as she kept quiet and kept her eyes away from his.

"LOOK AT ME" he said grabbing her face and making her face him.

"Yes I am associated with them" she said finally making eye contact with him.

"Your one of them aren't you..how would they feel if they found out you betrayed them by working for me" he said making her look worried.

"You honestly think I would ever work for you" she said finally looking at him.

"Of course you would" He said making her laugh.

"You expect me to agree to that I don't think so" she said getting up but was stopped when he pulled her by the hair and then puts his arm around her neck then brought a knife to her neck then whispered in her ear,

"I didn't say you could leave now did I... Your Mine now. I say when you can leave got that and I need you for now."he hissed.

"Got it" he repeated while gripping her neck tighter making her nod and glare at him as he released her. She just stood there and glared at him and sat back down on the bed.

Isabelle was laying on the Jokers bed and was starting to get bored and hungry. The joker had told her that he was going to be gone. He's probably terrorized people she thought to got up from the bed and opened the door and walked out into the living room. It was empty except for one guy who was asleep. She walked passed him and went for the front door but was startled by a voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" He said with his eyes still closed.

"of course not wouldn't want the Clown to have both our heads" she said walking towards the opposite couch and sat down on it.

"I'm actually suprised you came out of the room most people wouldn't" he said sitting up.

"yeah well I'm not most people plus it wouldn't be the first time I've been kinapped" she said plainly as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's your name" she asked.

"What's your name" he asked back.

"Real mature but it doesn't matter he'll probably kill me soon" she said truthfully.

"I'm hungry" she said walking to the kitchen just to see liquor in the fridge.

"well at least I'll never get thirsty or sober" she mumbled to herself.

"Y'all have no food and I'm hungry so take me somewhere to get food " she said as he shook his head.

"Boss said to keep you here or it's my head" he said as she frowned.

"I'm hungry there is no food better call that demented clown or it'll be me you'll have to worry about noHe got out his phone and called The Joker.

"There better be a good reason you called" The Joker said on the other line.

"um..The girl is out of the room and wants to talk-"

"JOKER I'm hungry and I refuse to drink myself to death so you either need to get me food or I'm-" she said angrily.

"or what doll" he said in a teasing tone.

"How about when you get here I Light us all up and blow up this whole damn house and with all that dynamite and Gasoline you have in the garage I'll probably blow up this side of town" she said slowly and calmly. Dean heard what she said and widen his eyes,shocked by her words. The Joker smirked into the phone,

"I'm impressed doll, how'd you know I had all that" he asked.

"I am pretty familiar with the smell" she said.

"I'll bring your food soon stay away from the garage" he said hanging up as she smiled proudly .

"I'm Isabelle" she said cheerfully.

"Dean" he said cautiously.

"So Dean I can already see we're going to be the Best of friends" she said smiling at him and sat next to him.

"How can you tell" He questioned.

"You don't seem like the type of person who kills for fun. Your probably working for The Clown because you have to" she said truthfully as he kept quiet.

"Some times I wish I had a normal life." She thought out loud.

"oops did I say that out loud sorry sometimes I say things out loud on accident oh well" she said giggling.

"Your right" he said as she nodded.

" I didn't want this but I had to The Joker is the one who helped me find my Wife's killer" he said as she gasped.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

"Its fine I killed them" he said as she smiled.

"Good I hope it was painful and slow" she said nodding.

.

"Nice talk but I smell gunpowder so I assumed the Clown is here" Isabelle said to dean and walked to the room.

She sat on the bed laying her head on the headboard and closed her eyes.

She heard footsteps coming closer to her then heard the door open and close then sensed a presence. She opened her eyes and saw The Joker staring at her.

"Did u bring me food" she asked as he grinned and threw something at her.

"Thank you" she said stuffing her face with food.

"I'm surprised you haven't cried yet or begged for me to release you" he said as she looked at him.

"I would never give you that satisfaction" she said as he looked at her curiously.

"Yes I know shocking" she said continuing to eat.

"You want some...it's good" she said waving the food at him.

He looked at her surprised and sat next to her and took some of her food. They ate in silence with one another.


	3. Chapter 3

Isabelle was laying down on the Jokers bed staring into space,she finally realized that she was stuck here and she wasn't going to see her daughter or anyone any time soon or even at all. The Joker walked into the room to see Isabelle laying with her legs on the wall and was staring at the ceiling.

"What's the matter doll" he said sarcastically at her, laying down next to her. She didn't move an inch.

"I've been gone all day and your still doing the same thing when I left" he said.

"Why should I do something I'm a fucking prisoner here" she said sitting up and looked at him.

"But your my prisoner and I'm tons of fun don't you think" he said grinning at her making her chuckle and roll her eyes.

"Now get your ass up do something you didn't go with me like you were supposed to remember we made a deal but I guess you don't want your daughter to be safe" he said then turned around to leave when she threw something at his head making him stumble back. She walked up to him and faced him,

"Touch her and that's the last thing you'll ever touch in your life, unlike the Batman I have no problem ending your life" she hissed at him with venom in her voice and Sat back down.

"See now that's what I'm talking about" he said as she just glared at him.

"Get up doll" he hissed as she stayed on the bed until he grabbed her by her hair and rose her up on her yelped in pain.

"Next time you don't listen to me you'll get something much worse then just your hair getting ruined, let's go" he said as she rolled her eyes and followed him.

"W-why are we here" she asked,as she stood there frozen looking at her old apartment

"Well doll If your going to be working for me You need to be focused and I can't have anything holding you have one chance to Fix what ever is holding you back." she said as he grabbed her and Walked up to the door and knock.

"Who is it" a voice said.

"I-it's me Isabelle" she said first as a whisper than louder as she talked.

"Isabelle is that really you" she said opening the door quick.

"Isabelle" Jasmine said shocked.

"Ta ta ta ta" the joker said shaking his head.

"You can't touch her we just came to see someone" he said as she glared at him.

"I'm not letting you in" she hissed

"It's either me and her or no one" he said as Isabelle looked at him with a horrific look in her eyes.

"Please Jasmine I need to see Elizabeth I'm her mother" Isabelle begged.

"I can't I'm sorry Angels Orders He said To protect Elizabeth at all costs even if that means from you" she said.

"What..From me I would never put her in harms way." She said surprised by what Jasmine is telling her.

"Angel told us you are working for him, you betrayed your Family, you left your daughter, You betrayed the Angels and Angel over this Crazy clown" she said with hatred in her voice.

"It's not like that-" she started but was interrupted by Jasmine.

"You don't need to explain .your not welcomed here ." She said which made Isabelle angry.

"Do not tell me what to do Jasmine this is my home" she said

"Not anymore" she said sternly.

Isabelle grew irritated she knew that she wouldn't have another chance to see Elizabeth. She kicked Jasmine in the chest making her fall back as she walked in and started heading to Elizabeth's room Which made Jasmine trip her and hover over her.

"Get off of me" she hissed at her friend.

"Not until you leave" she yelled back.

Isabelle threw her fist at Jasmine,knocking her off her then Jasmine got up and went straight for Isabelle causing them to fight,fists went flying,things were being thrown down.

"Don't make me do this Isabelle" Jasmine said

"Try your best" Isabelle said as Jasmine charged at her as Isabelle jumped on her and wrapped her legs around her throat and threw her on the floor,unconscious.

"She should have seen that coming I love doing that move" she said to herself.

"Wow doll you really wanted to see your daughter" she glared at him and walk to her daughters room,She saw Elizabeth hiding under her bed.

"Elizabeth" she said as she rose from under the bed

"Mom" she yelled and ran to her hugging her.

"I missed you so much" she said

"I missed you too mom"

"Dad said you left us, I didn't believe him" she said looking at her.

"I didn't want to leave but I had to" she said to her.

"Why"

"Well you see when you love someone you have to make sacrifices to keep them safe no matter what the cost is and I had to do that for you" she said as her daughter nodded.

"Are you going to come back" she asked making Isabelle look away as tears came out of her eyes.

"I don't know baby but remember this I will always be here no matter what. I'm going to have to do some things I won't be proud of just know I'm doing it for a reason" she said as Elizabeth hugged her.

"Maybe I'll be able to see you again" she said as she walked away.

"Oh and Elizabeth I know I taught you better than to hide under your bed I love you remember that" she said leaving just as Jasmine woke up.

"You tell Angel I'm coming for him now He's fucked with me for the last time" she said walking away with the Joker.

"I'm very uh..impressed" he said licking his lips.

"She didn't even hear me out this is all your fault" she hissed at him.

"My fault I didn't do anything. No I never told them you were working for me they assumed you were,they assumed you left, they disowned you it shows how much they really care. See they only need you when they want you then they'll cast you out, they'll just kicked you off to the side" he told her making her realize he was right Even though she knew that's what he wanted all along. She really hoped he was wrong but he wasn't. They never thought that she got kidnapped or that she had to be here for her daughters safety no they assumed she left on her own,they assumed she betrayed them.

" I lost everything I have no one, no friends,no family he put them all against me,he tried to keep my child from me he's going to pay" she said as the Joker grinned at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Isabelle raised her gun up in the air and shot it making a loud bang.

"I need to make a withdrawal" she said as the Joker came up with his men and got everyone who was there and put them in an area together and then tied and blindfolded them.

"Hello Sarah is it I remember you. I'd like to take the money that's in that safe" she said grabbing the women and directing her to a certain safe.

"I-i don't know the code"

"Oh I know that I just need you to get your I.D badge plus it's always good to have one witness oh and do tell Angel who took the money from him but if you tell anyone else who I am I will hurt you in ways that will bring me joy and you pain" she said as she tied her up and blindfolded her and took her badge. She then dragged her tag Against the screen that lead her into a room that had a code lock, she typed a code and it opened.

"I'm surprised it's still that code" she said as she got the money and put it into the bags and saw in the corner there was a camera and smiled at it the gave the finger to the camera while she walked out. When she came back into the main entrance she dropped the bags and the Jokers men took the money and put it into the van.

"Go ahead boys take it home and if I find its not there I'll hunt each and everyone of y'all down. Ok bye" she said seriously then smiled cheerfully at them. She was about to leave when she saw the batman and Joker fighting one another,she rolled her eyes. Of course he would play with the Batman. She was debating on whether to leave without the Joker but something in her couldn't leave the Clown.

"I'm going to regret this" she mumbled then ran towards the bat and jumped towards him and kneed him in the gut making him stumble back but he threw his arm at her making her lean back and avoid his ended up twisting his arm and flipped him over and choked him with her legs. She got up and saw the Joker grinning at her she ignored him and walked into the van with him.

"Why are we going this way" she asked

"Well doll since your little lover knows where we were at he'll mostly try to find us with the bat and try to lock us up in Arkham and I am not ready to go back" he said as he pulled up into a warehouse.

"He's not my lover" They both entered and saw that the henchmen where everywhere some where in a kitchen area some where in the living area. She decided to go look around and saw that the warehouse had many doors and corridors. She decided to open a door that was painted red and entered and saw dean who was sitting on a small bed. He looked up and gave her a friendly smile

"Hey" he called out and motioned her to come in and she did.

"So why do u have your own room and all the other henchmen don't" she asked sitting down on his bed.

"Well I've been with the Joker for a while now and I'm the only one he really trusts and Also the only one who he hasn't threaten to kill yet.

"Wow isn't he just so charming" she said sarcastically.

"Dean I need-I see you got company in your uh room" he said then licked his lips looking at Isabelle who just looked down

"Dean I need you to go make sure the the other men aren't killing one another."

"But we were-"Isabelle started but was interrupted

"Yes boss" Dean said and walked away.

"You know doll we should go see our room" he said as she just sat there which made the Joker grew impatient.

"Let's go..doll" he said grabbing her wrists making her stand up and grabbed her waist and lifted her up on his shoulders to a room that was on the other side of the warehouse.

"So what you think" he said as he threw her on the bed. She sat up and looked around it looked just like the other one except it had no bathroom connected to the room.

"Well you have good taste in beds I'll be here best about that,it is comfortable" she said honestly

"So doll what were you doing in dean's room huh?" He said pushing her down on the bed and straddled her.

"Umm..I was just wondering why he has his own room" she said nervously As he started kissing down her neck then to her jaw.

"You know I'm a jealous man..I don't like sharing anything that's Mine." He whispered huskily into her ear make her shiver.

"I'm not yours" she said standing her ground even though his body was hovering over her.

"Is that so" he said smirking down at her as she just avoided looking at him.

"I Guess I'll just have to remind you and everyone else that your Mine" he said and practically growling the word Joker grabbed his switchblade which made her freeze in place then hold her legs down. She felt a sharp pain on her thighs,she winced in pain.

"There you go doll now everyone will see that your mine" he said as she tried to look at her leg but squealed in pain.

"Why'd you cut me" she screamed at him.

"To prove that your..mine" he said getting off the bed and walking to the next room

"I'm not but How would that prove that" she yelled so he could hear her. He came back with a first aid kit.

"I didn't cut you I just carved my initial onto you so everyone knows that your mine" he said as he took a gauze and tape out and put it it top of the cut.

"Now that I've done that I think it's time you get some rest" he said then lifted her up and set her down on the bed and put the covers over her. She looked at him from the bed and stared at him.

Did the Joker just take care of me cut and put me into bed. She asked herself.

"He also carved your thigh claiming you" she said out loud making Him look at her curiously.

"Where are you sleeping" she asked quickly.

"Well of course here doll" he said laying next to her.

"What no I'll sleep somewhere else" she said trying to get up but the pain over took her.

"Stupid fucking leg, why did you cut so deep"she mumbled.

"Even if you could get up you'd really risk sleeping somewhere my men could find you,your safer with me here I know how to control myself" he said as she just groaned and tried to fall asleep but had a hard time. She hasn't had anyone sleep in the same bed with her for a long time. She eventually fell asleep and it was one of the most peaceful nights of her woke up in the middle of the night to find Isabelle right next to him, she had her hand placed gently on his chest and looked perfectly peaceful.

Isabelle woke up and saw she was alone no one was here no even Dean. She walked into the bathroom and noticed her makeup was fading.

"Oh no" she thought to herself. Isabelle had a life before Gotham, A part of that past are her SCARS. She has scars that run at the end of her mouth,Like the Jokers but they weren't as big as his scars. The were half the size of his but still noticeable.

She would put makeup over them to cover them and now her makeup was fading. She hated her scars, It was a reminder of her past. She knew they were going to be seen soon so she decided on a started the water for the shower and jumped in and let the water relax her body until she heard footsteps coming towards. She jumped out and put a towel to cover her body.

The Joker walked into the bathroom and stopped when he saw her.

"You know I'm in here right" she said yelling at him. He just stared at her,not her body but her face.

"Get ready your going somewhere with me I got you clothes and girl stuff" he said walking walked back into the bedroom and saw an outfit,it was different from what the joker would usually wear,it was cute but a little revealing. It was a black one-suit that showed off her thighs and her butt a little. She had knee high boots to go along with it. She put on red lipstick and eyeliner to go with the look and she painted her face white just like the Joker' noticed her scars they were popping out she closed Her eyes and took a breath in and thought to her self,

"it's ok you look fine don't worry about them"

She opened her eyes to see The Joker looking at her but in a way she's never seen before, not the humorous or the sadistic look he gives everyone but when he looked at her she swore she saw amazement in his eyes.

"It fits your really good Doll" he said looking at her with hungry eyes. Her stomach grew in knots by the way he looked at her but not in a bad way,More in a nervous smiled at him and blushed then quickly looked Down.

"Let's go follow me." He said as she followed him.

"So what are we doing actually" she asked

"Well we are going to bomb a school" he said getting into the van.

"What" she yelled

"I'm not actually going to detonate well yeah..maybe" he said as they got there as she followed

"I won't do it" she said as he stopped walking and turned around and walked up to Isabelle.

"Do you not recognize this school" he said as she looked at the school and saw it was Elizabeth's school.

"No." She whispered.

"I won't do it if you help me from now on,no turning back" he said as she looked at him.

"fine from now on I will" she said closing her eyes

"Oh and before I forget here" he said as he applied red lipstick to her scars.

"Don't hold back on me either your daughters life is on the line" he said as She nodded.

She knew what she had to do to protect her daughter,she's going to have to forget her morals,her compassion,her sympathy all of that and become The person she forgot she could be.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

This **This contains smut and I tried my best so bare with are always nice.**

Isabelle woke up and put on a shirt and tights she walked around the Warehouse and decided to go see Dean, She walked into his room to find him shirtless.

"Oh shit sorry" she said closing her eyes.

"It's fine I already put on a shirt" he said as he sat down on his bed.

"So tell me again how'd you learn to fight." Dean said as Isabelle was laying down on her stomach.

"Well I learned from my father and brother basically my family. They taught me everything i know I just add a little anger along with it" She said.

"I heard how you kicked one of the new guys ass" he said as she giggled.

"I didn't kick his ass,I just hurt him" she said sitting up.

"So How does it feel sleeping with the Joker" he asked as she rolled her eyes

"It's not like we're having sex or anything,Just laying down next to one another" she said.

"You probably will" he said as she gasped.

"I don't think that's going to happen"

"Well see"

"Oh shut up" she said pushing him.

"I'm hungry are you" she asked as he nodded and followed him.

"Joker" she called out and walked to the the kitchen and saw a purple figure which she knew was him.

They walked into the kitchen and she saw the joker sitting down and a figure on top of him kissing down on him. She looked at them and saw some women who was dressed in red and black suit with a jester hat on.

"Eww" she mumbled and walked around them.

"Dean what do you think should we make food and see these two suck faces or go eat and enjoy the food."

"The first one one sounds appealing,its a tough choice" he said sarcastically.

"I say the second one" she said.

"How are we going to let him let you go" he whispered as she sighed.

"I got this" she said and pushed the women off The Joker and sat in his lap, Straddling 've never been this close before.

"Doll..What are you doing" he asked look by at her with curious eyes.

"Well I was wondering if I could use the van I need more outfits for when we go out and I'm kinda hungry so can I use the van, I'll take dean with me so you'll know I will come back" she asked as he looked at her.

"Please Joker" she said kissing his scars making him shiver and groan.

"Here" he whispered to her giving her the keys,which she took automatically.

"Dean watch her and bring her back or it's your head" he said to Dean who nodded.

"Thank you" she said kissing his cheek and ran off,dragging Dean with her.

"What was that all about" Dean asked as they finished shopping and went to the bar.

"I used my secret weapon" she said smirking.

"who was that bitch anyways" she asked as she took a sip of her beer.

"That was the famous Harley Quinn" he said

"Who? I barely moved to Gotham a few months ago" she said clueless making him sigh

"She is kinda like The Joker's girlfriend" he started.

"Girlfriend? What they met at a club and hit it off" she said making him laugh.

"No,they met in Arkham she was his psychiatrist" he said.

"She was a shrink" she said laughing.

"He twisted with her mind and she fell in love with him" he said making her frown.

"So he really is good at manipulating people" she said more to herself than to Dean.

They walked into the warehouse and saw the henchman all in area watching tv.

"Is harley still here" dean asked.

"Boss tried kicking her out but she wouldn't leave he'll probably fuck her then leave her somewhere" one said then continued watching tv.

"That's disgusting" she mumbled.

"I'll see you later Dean,today was fun thanks" she said giving him a hug and went to her room.

She opened the door to see the Joker sitting on the bed with his hands placed on his lap.

"Did you have a good time out doll" he asked.

"Sure did how about you? Did you have a good time with your little girlfriend" she asked making him look up.

"What girlfriend" he asked standing up.

"Don't act dumb" she said crossing her arms.

"I don't have a girlfriend" he said slowly walking to her.

"So what do you call the person who was sucking Your face this morning" she said standing next to him.

"Oh Harley,hahaha" he said then started laughing.

"Oh doll you got it all wrong She's not my girlfriend,she thinks I have some type of feelings for her when I don't" he said facing her.

"Then why string her along" she asked.

"Because it's fun" he said plainly.

"It's fun. Your fucking with someone's feelings because...it's fun" she said slowly trying to understand his logic.

"what's the matter doll you've never done that just to get something you want " he said pushing her against the wall,while looking her dead in the eye.

"Isn't that what you did today,mess with someone's feelings to get what you wanted" he said whispering into her ear.

"Don't act so innocent doll I can tell your far from that" he said leaning into her.

"Puddin!' a voice yelled storming into the room making Isabelle pull away from his grasp.

"Could you not talk so loud" Isabelle yelled covering her ears and sat on the bed.

"who are you" Harley asked making Isabelle grin she was gonna play with this clown.

"well i was about to have some fun with Mr.J here but you interrupted"she said wrapping her body around his,as he eyed her humorously

"What's she talking about Mr.J" Harley yelled furoius

"Didn't you know Mr.J claimed me" she said pulling her leggings down enough for her to see and showed her the scar "J" on her thigh. Harley's face fell,then she turned red from her anger.

"well it seems y'all have some things to talk about but.." she said walking up to them both and grabbed Harley's wrist and Jokers hand and pulled them outside the door.

" Not here..I need sleep so just go on and talk, make up have fun" she said closing the doors and went under the covers and fell was sleeping until she was woken up by a loud bang.

"Seems like home to me" she mumbled getting up and started hearing things two people arguing.

"Get out you,unwanted bitch" a voice said.

"I don't have a room" A female voice said.

"Well I know that's Harley" Isabelle thought.

She walked closer to the room and saw Harley arguing with Dean who was blocking his body from the things she was throwing at him.

"Get out this is my room go outside with the other henchman" he yelled at her.

"I can't go out there with them" she screeched.

"It's not my fault The Joker refuses to sleep with you and wants nothing to do with you" he said as she gasped and went to hit him when Isabelle grabbed her hand twisting it and threw her on the floor.

"Hi again, We never met official I'm Isabelle." She said then grabbed her and pulled her out of the room.

"Give me one moment and I'll be with you in a second" she said slamming the door in her face.

"What the fuck was going on, I fell asleep to her and Joker leaving me to sleep peacefully and wake up to this" she said looking at Dean.

"They were good but then she started asking about you and that went downhill and he hit her,she cried and which made him even more mad so she ended up in here trying to find somewhere to sleep and I refuse to let her sleep in here so she started yelling at throwing my shit around" he said as she shook her head.

"Where is he anyways, He needs to put her in her place before I do" she said.

"He's in one of the rooms just keep going down until you hear laughter" he said sitting down on his bed.

She walked down the hallways like Dean said and she ended up hearing some took a deep breath and opened the door to see The Joker in there, he was sitting down on a desk writing things down on a blueprint. She walked around behind him.

"That's a good plan but why not instead of just Kidnapping the Mayor why don't we kidnap groups of people Then have Batman try to save them all,Like hide and seek hmm.. maybe the mayor then some teenagers, some "Important people" and some Babies but No HARM WILL COME TOWARDS THE BABIES!"she said sitting on the desk next to his blueprints.

"Think about it why settle for one little mayor" she said as he looked at her then thought about it.

"You've got a devious mind"he said patting her thigh,she smiled at him.

"If we ever get caught the whole idea was yours and I'm a hostage" she said giggling.

"Doll you were a hostage but you Love when we go out and cause chaos in Gotham" he said as she rolled her eyes.

"I do not.. ok it's fun honestly it's the most fun I've had in a long time" she said smiling at him as he placed his hands on the desk blocking her from being able to looked at one another for a moment then they both leaned in and kissed the other passionately until Isabelle pulled away. She stared at him then jumped on him,wrapping her legs around him and kissed pushed her down on the desk and kissed down her neck and bite her shoulder making her moan softly.

"Joker" she moaned softly into his grabbed his face and kissed him,They kissed her hungrily and passionately,he took her pants off and then her underwear and unzipped his pants and pulled his boxers down and entered into her hard and started pounding into her making by Her body responded to his every thrusts.

"Your so tight doll" he said continued to pound into her.

"Oh my god Joker" she said moaning.

"Call me Jack doll" he said quietly and stopped then sat them down on his was the one who in control started bouncing on him,grabbing onto his shoulders

"Oh my god...Jack,Jack" she said moaning into his grabbed a hold of her bare ass and started pounding in her. She started kissing his scars and his neck making him moan and pound into her deeper,

"Your mine doll" he said growling as he pounded into her quickly.

"Jack I'm about to.." she said Moaning as she came.

"Mine" he growled as he came inside of her. They both were breathless and Isabelle got up but they heard the door open so she grabbed the closest thing to her which was his Purple waistcoat,she wrapped around her body.

"Mr.J!" Harley screeched.

"Oh boy" Isabelle thought.

"Well I'm exhausted I'm going back to sleep,Night" Isabelle said walking out quickly.

Isabelle took a quick was laying in bed,thinking. She couldn't believe that she actually slept with The has gotten into her? There was a knock at her door,she got up and answered it,Dean was at the door.

"What happened" he asked as he entered.

"I slept with him" she said quietly.

"I know that I heard" he said as she groaned.

"I don't know what got into me" she said

"Are you sure about that"

"Well.." she said biting her lip nervously.

"I don't know every since I met him he's brought a whole another side of me,With him there's adventure,Danger, mystery and he makes me feel alive more alive than I have felt in a long is something about him that Automatically drew me in plus I feel like there more to him then people think Sure he's psychotic but some of the best people are" she said honestly.

"Do you..." he asked as she shook her head.

"Don't ask me that question" she said quickly as he just looked at her.

"I'm going to bed before he comes in" she said as dean nodded and walked Joker walked into the room to see Isabelle asleep on the didn't know if it was the intense moment they just had with one another but he felt something he hasn't felt in a long time, he found himself staring at her and next thing he knew he found himself bring her into his arms and hold her.


	6. Chapter 6

A few months later

Isabelle woke up to someone kissing her neck and raising their hand up her night gown.

"I'm starting to think there's a reason why you bought me this nightgown" she said giggling as The Joker wrapping his arms around her.

"It's easy access doll" he said,flipping them so he was on top of her.

"Don't we have things to plan today" she said looking up at him and creased his scars and kissed them.

"We do but later doll...Later" he said as she smiled at him grabbed his face and kissed him.

Isabelle walked out of the room and saw all the henchman walking out of the living room.

"Ready doll" Joker said as she nodded.

"Where ya going" A voice said.

"Out" Isabelle said as Harley gave her a look.

"Mr.J can I go" Harley asked as Dean groaned making Isabelle laugh and playfully hit him.

"Be nice" she said Laughing.

"Please Mr.J!" She said yelling.

"Oh my god let her go so she'll shut up" Isabelle said walking to the van.

The Joker sat in the Drivers seat as Isabelle put her seatbelt on.

"Why are you in here" Harley screeched as Isabelle just looked at her.

"Get out this is where I sit" Harley yelled. Isabelle balled up her fist and gritted her teeth.

"Your really starting to get on my nerves" she said.

"Mr.J" Harley whined.

"You know what I'll just stay here,good luck with the plan" Isabelle said walking out.

Isabelle was trying to find something to cook when she felt a presence behind her and went to turn around but was hit in the head with something hard making her opened her eyes and groaned in pain,she touched where she felt the pain and saw her hands were red,shelooke down and saw a wound on her slowly sat up and saw she was in a van,she tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge,she pushed it harder and it looked behind her and saw Harley trying to get her so she rolled out and hit the had to Get somewhere wasn't in the worst part of town, she called the only person she could trust.

"Isabelle" a voice said getting out of the car and got in.

"Jasmine" she said as they hugged.

"I know last time-"

"Don't worry about that"

"So we're good" Jasmine asked as Isabelle nodded.

"What happened"

"I needed to protect Elizabeth,he said he would hurt her" Isabelle explained.

"I understand now,I'm sorry You know how my brother can be" Jasmine said.

"It's fine I just need to get somewhere quick and need to stick this up" she said as Jasmine nodded.

"Woah, what is this place" Isabelle said.

"It's actually mine"

"Wait yours?"

"Yeah I left the Apartment I was not going to fight my best friend" she said as Isabelle hugged her but winched in pain.

"You can stay here for now but we have to clean you up first"

"Let me make a quick call" she said sitting down in a chair that was in the balcony.

"Doll where are you" he said

"What do u mean where am I didn't leave you told your bitch to kill me," she hissed.

"To kill you,hahahah why would I want you dead"

"All I know is I was stabbed by a blonde with a jester suit on in a van, who else could that be so I ran off before she could finally h the job"she said.

"Come back home doll" he said urgently.

"...I can't you tried to kill me and I don't know what to think after everything that's happened between us I don't know what to think your an unpredictable man, I have to go Jack" she said hanging up.

"Was that who I think it was" Jasmine said as Isabelle nodded.

"What happened all those months" She questioned.

"You don't want to know" she said walking inside.

"Let's get you stitched up"

It's been a few months now since Isabelle last saw the Joker and her life was starting to get back to normal well as normal as it was before.

She had now owned a mansion next to the famous Bruce Wayne which she decided she was going to visit. She wanted to see what the whole fuss was about this playboy billionaire.

Isabelle decided to walk next door,boy was she wrong to do that. She was wearing a lacy mid-length black dress that went down to her arms with black heels,she had her newly dyed hair in curls.

She saw she was almost to the gate so she took her shoes off and threw them over the gate. She ran as fast as she could and started doing cartwheels,back flips and giggled while she did pushed a button for an intercom.

"Yes" a voice called out.

"Hi i'm the new neighbor and i just wanted to say hi to-" she begun but was interrupted.

"yes i was wondering who lived beside us do come in" He spoke as the gate opened while she walked inside, she stopped when she saw the mansion door open to reveal an elderly man.

"Hello Ms-"

"Isabelle"

"Would you like some tea Ms. Isabelle" he questioned her.

"I would love some" she said walking behind him.

"So what brings you to Wayne Manor" he asked.

"Honestly i wanted to see what the fuss is about" she answered then took a sip of her tea.

"plus i wanted to get to know my neighbors" she said grinning at him.

"Well it's good to see someone visiting the Wayne manor"

"Alfred has there been any new sightings of the-" A voice called out to Alfred but stopped when he saw Alfred wasn't alone.

"I didn't know we were expecting company" Bruce questioned.

"Y'all weren't but i decided to stop by" Isabelle said smiling.

"I wanted to meet my neighbors"

"Hi I'm Isabelle" she said taking her hand out to shake it.

"Bruce Wayne"

"Would you like to stay for dinner" He questioned her

"I'd love to if that is OK with you Alfred" she said looking at bruce for a moment then turned to Alfred who nodded.

"So how did you end up in Gotham" Bruce questioned

"Well i came here with my Ex-Boyfriend and daughter" she answered but looked away from him.

"Oh I'm sorry I asked"

"So what does a Billionaire do for fun"

"You wouldn't believe me if i told you" He smirked at her as she shook her head giggling.

"how did you make your money"

"I don't think you would approve "

"call me Bruce " he said as she headed to the door.

"It's getting late i should go"

"It was nice meeting you"

"Good Night Bruce"she said before leaving him there

Isabelle decided to walk around Gotham,She had a lot to think about. She saw a store that had a beautiful necklace bite her lip and stared at it and decided what she wanted to do. She walked behind the alley and Changed into the outfit The Joker for her.

"Good thing I was wearing this when the bitch stabbed me" she said tying her mask around her got her phone and dialed a number.

"I need a favor I need you to hack into "pearls&Jewels" Isabelle said.

"You better get me something" Jasmine said tying on her computer.

"You know I will" she said laughing.

"Ok you should be good" Jasmine said.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow and I need you to delete-"

"The street footage around you got it" she said hanging up.

She started picking the lock and the door opened.

"You would think their security system would be better" she said to her self.

"This is cute" she said picking a necklace for herself.

"Oh Jasmine is going to love this" she said getting all kinds of jewelry.

"Well time to go home" she said walking out.

She started walking home when she ran into a body and stopped and looked up.

"Batman" she said.

"Give me back the jewels"

"See I would but-" she said but instead kicked him in the chest and started fighting blocked her shots and then she wrapped her legs around him and pushed him on the floor and whispered something to him.

"Catch me" she said and took off.

Isabelle started running and giggling at the same time, she ran until she turned the corner where she saw a bank explode from the inside,she ducked down and saw none other than the man who haunted her dreams. She saw him walk out with bags which of course were filled with loaded the money into the van then spoke to someone in the driver seat then the van took off then Harley appeared who was shouting making Isabelle curl her hand into a fist.

"Mr. J you forgot to tell them to wait for me to put these pearls that women had in the van" she screeched at him.

"No I didn't forget Harley I told him to go before you came out" he yelled at her with an annoyed turned and looked away from her and grinned when he saw Isabelle.

"Well look who we have here" he said walking towards her making her back up slowly.

"Don't come near me" she hissed.

"What's the matter,doll" he said titling his head at her.

"Don't come near me, I never want to see your damn face ." She said turning around to walk away but was grabbed by him.

"Don't you want to catch up on things"he said holding a tight grip on her looked at him then pulled his grip from her arm.

"Actually you don't need to know anything I'm doing" she said just as the batman appeared.

"Perfect timing" she said to him.

"Now you don't have to worry about me,You have The Joker to catch" she said looking at him.

"Goodbye vigilante,Asshole" she said to them and threw a smoke bomb at them and took off.

Isabelle woke up and got dressed and left the mansion.

She got out of her car and walked up to Her old apartment and knocked on the door.

"Mom!" Elizabeth screamed.

"Hi honey" she said hugging her daughter tightly.

"Come in mom" Elizabeth said dragging her mom inside.

"Elizabeth-what are you doing here" Angel said walking into the living room.

"Hi Angel, I came to see my Daughter and we need to talk" she said as he nodded.

"I'll be in my room"

" look I've done things you don't agree to and I don't care what you think,you and me have history You've helped me when I needed you the most,You've saved me and I've saved you in situations before. We were friends before we got together and before we had Elizabeth" she said then sighed.

"We both want what's best for her so we have to be civil for her sake" she said looking at him.

"We can be, you were my best friend and you've saved my ass plenty"he said as she has a small smile on her face.

"Exactly so I'm going to go see Isabelle" she said getting off the couch.

The next few hours she spent it with her daughter and it made Isabelle feel like she was at home again.

"Well I have to go now" Isabelle said as she got up.

"Do you have to" Elizabeth asked.

"I do honey,Me and your dad can't live together but I'm not going to take your from him" she said.

"Why not it's not like he really cares about me" Elizabeth mumbled.

"Elizabeth! Your father may have not been here all the time but he has been here for you. When I was gone he was here" she said.

"Why are you standing up for him I thought y'all hated each other."

" I never hated your father just really wanted to kick his ass but he's still your dad so respect him" she said hugging her daughter.

"Yes mom" Elizabeth mumbled as Isabelle left.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Isabelle woke up to someone knocking at the ran to the bathroom and put on makeup on her scars to cover them up then went to open the door to see Bruce Wayne.

"Bruce? What are you doing here" she asked.

"Hi Isabelle can I come in" he asked as she nodded.

She brought him inside and took a seat on the couch.

"So..." Isabelle said.

"Well I was wondering if you can do me a favor Isabelle" Bruce asked.

"What kind of favor" she asked looking at him.

"Would you go to a charity event with me tonight" he asked as she looked at him surprised.

"Me? Not to sound rude but why me" she asked.

"Well your new in town and my neighbor,well honestly I want to get to know you better" he said looking at her.

"Oh your smooth" she said giggling as he gave her a smile.

"I'd love to go but I have to get ready and find a dress and other things for tonight" she said.

"Alright I have to go now but I'll pick you up at 7" he said as she nodded and he left.

"I can't choose between the blue dress or the Purple one I like the purple one but.." Isabelle said on the phone waking downstairs.

"You sure that's an appropriate color" Jasmine said as Isabelle laughed.

"Yeah probably not but I like it" she said sitting down on the couch.

"Shhh..hold on"she said suddenly getting up. She suddenly started hearing beeping.

"I hear something beeping"

She started walking towards the door when it exploded and threw her into the living realized what had happened and got up slowly with the help of the couch.

"Isabelle, was that what I think it was" Jasmine said urgently.

"I just painted that door"she yelled at the Intruder walked in.

"I have to go" Isabelle said into the phone.

"No Isabelle what-" Jasmine yelled but Isabelle hung up.

"Looks like you need a new-ah-door doll" he said walking towards her making her back away slowly.

"We have some catching up to do, how you doing doll" he said to her as he pushed her against the wall pulling his body against hers.

"Cause I have missed you" he said whispering into her ear and slowly kissed down her neck sending chills down her body she closed her eyes for a moment.

"What do you want" she hissed, opening her eyes.

" I want what is mine, I hear you found Interest in the Playboy Billionaire" he said smirking at her making her glare at him.

" I was never yours, Harley's yours..not me" she said venomously.

"You are mine this shows that you are mine doll" he said placing his hand above the scar "J" and slowly traced it with his finger.

" You think I did this to Harley no,no I claimed you" he said looking at her but she turned away.

"Does your lover boy know about your scars" he said raising an eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter if he knows or not"she started not really believing herself.

"Your scared to tell him aren't you? You know if you show him your true self he'll just leave you just like everyone else" he said smirking at her as she shook her head.

"He's Just a friend so it wouldn't matter he wouldn't care" she said.

"would he?" she whispered.

"boss the bat just got here" a henchman said as The Joker laughed.

"Get the van I'm coming" he said as the henchman ran off.

"I'm not done with you doll, Your MINE! I will have you Don't you forget that, I'll see you tonight" he growled sending chills down her whole body and left.

She just stood there against the wall, batman came running in.

"Are you OK" he asked her as she nodded,Slowly.

"I'm fine he didn't hurt me...yet" she said as Batman nodded.

"He said he wasn't done with me" she said to him.

"Who are you" Batman asked.

"My name is Isabelle,i moved here a few months ago and I was kidnapped by the Joker and forced to work for him" she said looking down.

"Your going to be fine" The Batman said to her making her look at him.

"Have we met.." Isabelle asked looking at his eyes.

"No.. We haven't" he said turning away from her.

"He said he was going to see me tonight" she said as he walked away.

"Wait..." she said but he was gone.

"Isabelle" Jasmine said walking in.

"What happened" she said looking at the door that was blown to pieces on the floor.

"What do you think" Isabelle said.

"You have the weirdest taste in men" Jasmine mumbled.

"Go get ready I'll fix your door before he gets here." Jasmine said leaving.

Isabelle had just finished getter my herself ready when the door bell went downstairs and saw a new door.

"Good choice" she mumbled

"Bruce" she said smiling.

"I've never been to any of these things, Do i look Ok" she asked.

"Wow" he said staring at her.

"What? You don't like it" she said nervously.

"You look stunning" he said as she smiled.

"Thank look handsome as well" she said as he took her hand and walked out

Bruce was leading her to the entrance when paparazzi started coming towards them,Isabelle tried to hide from the cameras as good as she couldn't have her face Shown anywhere

"so what is this charity for"

"To help rebuilt the hospitals that The Joker has Destroyed" Bruce said taking a seat with Isabelle as someone came up to them.

"hello Bruce how are you" a voice said making them turn around.

"Gordon i'm good. How are you" Bruce said shaking Gordon's hand.

" I'll be fine once the Joker is back in Arkham" Gordon said as Isabelle looked at him.

"Isabelle this is James Gordon. He's commissioner of the GCPD,Gotham Police Department." Bruce said as Gordon took his hand out and shook Isabelle's hand.

"Hi I'm Isabelle now we have a common goal,we both want Joker back in his padded cell" Isabelle said as Gordon grew confused.

"He Kidnapped me but I escaped" she said as Bruce stiffened by what she said which made her look at looked at her surprised.

"I had no idea why didn't anyone report you missing" Gordon asked.

"I-They thought I ran away" she said quickly.

"Oh well I have to go it was nice meeting you Isabelle,nice seeing you Bruce"

"I'm sorry I just said that out of no where" she said looking down.

"It's fine i didn't know that happened." He said as she nodded.

"Yeah I don't really like talking about it"

"It's alright and I'm sorry you met that psychotic man" he said placing his hand over smiled at him.

'Hello Everyone thank you for coming out and joining to raise money for the anyone like to be the first to raise money" Bruce said at the podium.

"i would" Isabelle said rasisng her hand making everyone look at her suprised.

"I really hope this helps because we cant let someone like the Joker destroy the hopes of Gotham" she said then leaving to her seat.

"That was very generous" Bruce said smiling at her as more people wanted to raise money.

Isabelle and Bruce were sitting down enjoying each others company when Isabelle got a text :

I hope your wearing something good doll i'll be seeing you soon ;) from an unknown number.

Isabelle's eyes widen and she grew nervous.

"Bruce I have to go to the bathroom." She said walking to the bathroom. She walked in and saw it was empty. She started getting nervous. Just thinking about him got her got herself together and walked out.

"Where's Bruce" Isabelle asked as she came back.

"he had to handle something with Wayne enterprise" Gordon said as she nodded and took a glass of champagne sipping it.

"oh well-" Gordon started but was interrupted by gunshots that made everyone flinch except Isabelle who knew it was the Joker so she didn't turn to look.

"Good evening everybody" he said walking around,looking for started walking around until he saw who he was looking for,He saw her back side and headed her way.

"Well hello beautiful" he said as she turned looked at him .

"Leave her joker" Gordon said pulling Isabelle behind him.

"Hello comm-isoner it's been a while" he said grinning at him.

"What are you doing here" Gordon asked.

"Well this whole party is practically because of me so I decided to come join" The Joker said getting closer to Gordon

"You look surprised is it the scars I would think you would get use to them by now" he says grabbing Gordon's face and getting his knife out.

"Stop" Isabelle hissed at him making Joker let him go and walk up to Isabelle.

"Your here for a reason leave these people alone" she said as he grabbed her.

"What? you're going to cut my scars even deeper than they already are" she whispered so only he heard her, he grabbed her.

"If anyone tries to follow us or tries to stop me I will kill her" he said leaving with her.

The batman arrived a few minutes later and found Gordon on the phone.

"Tell me if you find anything" he said hanging up.

"The Joker took her i have everyone I have looking for her. There's no record of her here in Gotham. It's like she's not even here" Gordon said to Batman.

"I'll find her" he said walking away.

Batman was in the bat mobile and called someone.

"Look who decided to call me" a voice said.

"Have you heard from Harley? Do you know where she is at tonight" he asked.

"Even if I knew why would I tell you" She said.

"Cat!"

"Well you heard her so you know she's with me but we're just hanging out so you don't have to come find me,unless you want to" she said smirking.

"So she's not with the Joker" he asked.

"Not tonight" she said

"I gotta go thanks" he said hanging up.

He had to head to the Bat cave and see if they're have been any sighs of her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Where are you taking me" she hissed,pulling at the ropes that were tied to her hands.

"I'm taking you home" he said,Driving.

"You blew up the door to my door home. I would appreciate the ride but my hands are bound together" She yelled.

"Your real home..with me" he said looking at her through the mirror.

"So your just going to kidnap me again" she asked.

"Why not doll"

"I just got my life back..I refuse for you to take that from me" she hissed.

"Pull the car over...PULL THE CAR OVER,JACK" She yelled,making him push on the breaks.

"Don't call me that doll" he hissed,jumping into the back of the van with pulled out his knife and cut her ropes.

"Why would I do that doll" he said,playing with her hair.

"Don't touch me" She whispered.

"You use to love it when I touched you doll" he said,only inches away from her.

"Yeah well that was before you tried to kill me"

"I didn't try to kill you doll, that was Harley and she will pay for hurting what mine" he said as turned away from him.

"Let me go"

"No..doll your coming home with me"

She raised her leg at him and kneed him making him fall,he started laughing while on the took this as an opportunity to run and she ran until she saw an abandoned car, she ran towards it and broke the window then saw wires hanging out of the car and grabbed the wires and connected them starting the car. She drove off and saw a van behind her, she stepped on the gas and parked the car in the driveway and jumped out.

"You really think this is going to stop me from getting you"he yelled outside as she ran inside.

"What that fuck"

"We have no time"she said

''I just bought you a new door" Jasmine said

"your right..."

"If it''s a fight he wants then it's a fight he is going to get" she said walking into her room, she came back into the living room and started walking towards the door but Jasmine stopped her.

"You can't go out there by yourself"

"I have to do this alone,I'll be fine"

"You better come back or I'll kill that clown myself" Jasmine said letting her go as Isabelle smiled.

"look who decided to finally come out" The Joker said.

"I'm not one to hide and surrender,I thought you knew that already" she said walking towards him.

"Are you coming willingly" he asked as she smirked.

"I'm not going anywhere with you" she said

"Now we can do this the hard way or the easy way" he said grinning.

"You can either leave and escape the batman or you can try to capture me and get sent back to Arkham, your choice" she said as he looked at her and came towards her as she kicked him making him fall and laugh.

"There's that fire in you" he said,laughing.

"Just leave Joker" she said as he just stayed there laughing.

"Why doll...why not stay until the bat gets here and takes me back to Arkham" he said walking towards her.

"Don't try to get in my head" she said taking a swing at him but he ducked.

"You don't want me to go back to Arkham..do you doll" he said pushing her against the van, grabbing her hands and putting them above her head,Restraining her.

"You want me to be out here..with you because you know it's me you want. I understand you doll.. all that time we spent together" he said leaning in towards her making her heart beat faster but stopped right before touching her lips.

"I better go now don't want to go to Arkham just yet" he said leaving her there speechless. She just stood there with a shocked expression on her then looked down and ran her fingers through her hair.

She stood there for a while until she saw Batman walking from his Batmobile.

"Where is he" Batman asked.

"He escaped" She said,Softly.

"Did he hurt you"

"Barely"

"You sure your Ok"

"I'm fine,He doesn't scare me" She whispered.

"Thanks for help, I'm going to bed I had a long night" She said giving him a small smile.

Isabelle walked inside to see Jasmine on the couch.

"So.."

"I was to an event with Bruce and I got a message from The Joker so I went to the bathroom to calm my self down next thing I know he gets there and he threatened someone so to prevent from anyone getting hurt, stepped in and he kidnapped me but I escaped and he followed me and left when the Batman came"

"He said I didn't want him to be caught because its him I want because of all that time we spent together"

"Ok so what happened between you two" she asked.

"A lot happened, we bonded like I've never bonded with anyone else.

"Do you have feelings for him" Jasmine asked.

"I don't know..Everyone sees him as a horrible person but there's more to him than that. I've seen a side of him no one else has."

"What do I do"

"There's nothing you can do" she said as Isabelle groaned.

"I'm going to bed" Isabelle said going upstairs.

Isabelle was in her bathroom staring at her had taken all of her makeup off. She touched her scars and scars were like the Jokers except they were much smaller,They were half the size of The never told anyone how she got Joker was the only other person who's seen them besides Jasmine. She remembers the first time Jasmine ever saw them.

Jasmine was staying with Isabelle making sure she was fine settling in Gotham with Angel gone she need someone there for was asleep in her room, Jasmine walked into her room and sat down on her bed and shook her to wake up.

"Isabelle you have an appointment today"She said as Isabelle woke up and sat up staring at her.

"I don't want to wake up yet" she whined as Jasmine stared at her wide eyed.

"what...whats wrong" she asked.

"what happened" Jasmine asked as she reached and touched Isabelle's cheeks.

"did-" She asked but was cut off.

"I don't know who did this to me"

"Does anyone else know" she asked.

"No just you"

(flashback over)

she had decided she had enough for one night and drifted off to sleep.

(flashback/dream)

Isabelle was laying down on the jokers bed. All of her makeup was faded out and her face was bare. She was scared to have her scars out even if The Joker has seen them of the devil here he is, he walked through the door with his make up all smudged and his nose was bleeding through the white face paint.

"I see the batman didn't go easy on you tonight" she said humorously.

He started to undress starting off with his waist coat then unbuttoning his jacket and his vest then his hexagonal was shirtless and bruised up. He took off his pants and put on purple sweats on. He sat down on the bed as she got up and went to the Bathroom next door and came back with a wash cloth. She started wiping down his injuries.

"You know you should really sleep" she said finishing wiping his blood off.

"I don't Uh..sleep doll"

"Everybody needs sleep even you" she said going back to laying down as he stared at her.

"You know you should be like this more often" he said laying next to her,facing g her.

"More like what" she asked.

"Bare, not hiding who you really are" he said as she just looked at him then looked down.

"You don't know anything about me"

"Oh I know plenty doll" he said lifting her chin up with his hands and giving her a slow and passionate kiss then pull away and turn over and drifted off to sleep.

She was surprised by the kiss especially when she kissed him back. That night she felt something different something she hasn't felt in a long time. She had a smile on her face before drifting off to sleep.

(end of flashback/dream)

Isabelle shot up from her dream and got out of bed and decided to visit Elizabeth.

"Yeah I'm fine Bruce thanks for checking on me..alright bye Bruce"

Isabelle was braiding Elizabeth hair.

"I love it mom thanks" Elizabeth said getting up.

"Your welcome" she said as Angel walked in sitting down.

"So I stopped helping The batman" Angel said as Isabelle looked at him shocked.

"Why"

"I can't risk my family getting hurt"

"You've risked it with-"

"No matter what your still my family also and I'll always protect you no matter what" He said as she smiled.

(The next day)

"So you want to go to lunch with me" Jasmine said to Isabelle who was reading.

"Sure..why not" Isabelle said closing her book.

"This place is nice" Jasmine commented.

"It is"

"So I asked you to come because I met this super hot guy and I wanted your opinion on him"

"I knew there was a motive behind your lunch invite."

"So where's this mystery guy"

"Here he comes"

"This is fucking ironic" Isabelle said looking up to see Dean.

"Isabelle.." Dean said.

"Hey dean" she said as he sat down.

"So I see you know each other" Jasmine said.

"He was basically my babysitter while I was captive" Isabelle said.

"You work for the-"

"Shh" Isabelle said.

"What can I get you" The waiter asked as they were silent.

"Well I'll have a bottle of wine" Isabelle said.

"I'll have the same" Jasmine said.

"Beer for me" Dean said.

"I'll get that right now" he said walking away.

"So how did y'all meet"

"The day I went to get the new door"

"Wow interesting"

"Here you go so do you know what you want" he said giving them the drinks.

"I'll have the steak"

"Salad for me"

"I'll take the Pasta"

"Very good choice I see you have good taste" the waiter said to Isabelle and left.

"You have nice taste" Dean said mocking the waiter.

"He was into you" Jasmine said making Isabelle laugh.

"He was not" she said laughing.

"Hey Bruce is here" Jasmine said.

Isabelle turned around and saw him with some women.

"Oh he is" she said taking a sip of her wine.

"So what are you and him"

"Nothing really he asked me to go with him to the event and that's it nothing else"

"Thanks" Isabelle said as the waiter smiled at her.

"That was good food"

"Here you go" The waiter said hanging Isabelle the check.

"I put my number in there,call me"he said walking away.

"Sure I'll call you"

"So where's your boss" Isabelle asked.

"Well he gave Harley to the GCPD and he's been laying low for now"

"Why would he give her to them" Isabelle questioned.

"He doesn't care about her,You should have seen what he did to her when he found out what she did to you and the poor henchman who felt his wrath also"he said as Isabelle smiled.

"For as long as I've worked for him he's never been that angry...ever."

"You know he's going to try to get you back"

"Get me back-"

"Shh"

"Isabelle" Bruce said walking up to them.

"Bruce..hey" she said.

"How are you after..everything" he asked as she frowned.

"Well I'm coping I'm just trying to get my life together"

"Hi I'm Jasmine Isabelle's closest and most loyal friend.. so who's your friend" Jasmine said to Bruce.

"She's just a friend"

"You sure"

"Jasmine" Isabelle hissed.

"She's very pretty, you sure you don't want her to be more" Isabelle said,raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah she's beautiful but it's complicated" he said.

"I had the impression you were into Isabelle"

"Let it go Jasmine it was nice catching up with you Bruce I'm sorry about my rude friend" she said,frowning at Jasmine.

"Well that wasn't awkward" Jasmine said.

"If you want I can hurt him" Dean said as Isabelle gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry about it, i really wasn't into him" she said honestly.

"Because your into a certain someone who wants you back"

"Shut up Jasmine"

"Don't get mad at me just because you have feelings for him"

"Look he may be psychotic but you know he feels something for you and I've never seen him care for anyone"

Isabelle thought about it, she honestly did feel some way towards him but with his reputation with him using people,she wasn't one to get more she fought her feelings, the more she wanted him. Maybe it was time to visit the clown.

"So what are you going to do" Jasmine asked,sitting on Isabelle's bed.

"I don't know"

"You know what I think"

"I think I haven't seen you happy in a long time, I've seen the way you were with him You were happy."

"If he makes you happy be with him"

"How did you see me with him"

"On tv causing chaos, He may have kidnapped you but when you were with him, you've never smiled like that before."

"I don't agree with what you were doing but it's your life." She said.

"Just know whatever you chose I have your back, always" she said getting up and left Isabelle to think.


End file.
